Mindless
by prettycheese21
Summary: You are the cousin of Tony Stark and you were normal until you find out you have powers. How will you deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers X Reader

Mindless (Chapter 1)

You were excited. Your cousin, Tony Stark, had invited you to a party he was throwing and you were only mere minutes away.

You had donned a sparkly (color) top with dark skinny jeans and some black ankle boots. As you stepped out of the taxi the early spring air tickled your skin, sending a chill down your back.

Stark Tower loomed before you and you can't help but marvel at the sheer size of it. 'Wow. I still don't know why Tony needs all those floors.' You thought.

The chatter in the room hit you as soon as you walked in. You heard multiple conversations, ranging from how great this party turned out, to how the man of the hour was able to pull this off.

'Speaking of the man of the hour…. Where is Tony?' you thought.

Before you could even begin your search, a voice caught your attention. "(Name)! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

You turn around and walking towards you is Tony. As soon as you're within arm's reach, he pulls you into a bone crushing hug.

"Tony? Can't breathe!" you gasp.

He reluctantly lets go. "So, how have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I've been fine. You know, the usual." You put on a smile.

"(Name), you're not telling me something. What aren't you telling me?" Tony asked you.

"Fine, I was going to tell you later…"

"What? What it is?" he perked up.

"Well, I just got my degree in molecular physics." You stated plainly.

"What? That's amazing! Why aren't you excited?" Tony asked surprised.

"Because it's not that big of a deal really, I still need to find a job."

"Well I might just have something in my R and D department if you want it." He said smiling.

"Really? You would do that for me?" you asked shocked.

"Of course, you're family! My only family really, besides Pepper anyway."

"Speaking of which, how is Pepper?" you asked.

"Oh, she's good. She's around here somewhere if you want to go say hi."

"You know what I think I will. I haven't seen Pepper since you first introduced us and that was years ago!"

"Just so you know it wasn't that long ago."

"Does it look like I care?" you laughed.

"No," he smiled, "I'll talk to later then?"

"Yeah," you hugged him, "See you later, Tony."

With that you walked away to find Pepper. You look around at the party before you. It truly was amazing. The entire room had an elegant feel to it with the room and table decorations having a nice cream and gold theme to it. When you looked up, you could see a grand chandelier. It had crystal adornments and was well lit.

In the time that you were admiring the room, you didn't see a group of men walking towards you. "Hello, miss."

You turned around to see three nicely dressed men behind you. They were quite handsome and seemed pleasant.

You smiled at them, "Hello."

"May we be in the pleasure of your company?" One of them smiled. He had slicked back dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sure." You weren't used to such manners coming from a man.

"So what brings you here this evening?" the man asked.

"I'm here just the same as you. I got an invitation." You stated.

"Well, I'm Henry. And you are?"

"(Name)."

"What a lovely name."

"Thanks."

"May I say you are quite the ravishing woman?" Henry asked.

Your eyes went wide. 'This conversation just took an interesting turn…'

"Unless you're uncomfortable." He said.

"No I don't mind at all." You mumbled.

"Well you _are_ quite the ravishing woman. With that being said, why don't we take this _conversation_ elsewhere." He stated in a low voice. The other two came up behind him.

'Rape alert! Rape alert! Rape alert! Get out NOW!' you thought.

"No thank you," you look down at your wrist, "Would you look at the time, I really must be going."

As you turned to leave, Henry grabbed your wrist. "I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking."

You're now slightly scared, but you keep your cool. "I did. Now let go of me."

"No, you're coming with us."

"No. I said… LET GO OF ME!" you yelled. As soon as those words left your mouth, Henry was thrown forcedly against the wall next to you. The only catch is… No one was touching him.

Your yell had attracted the attention of everyone in the room and now they were all staring at you, there jaws wide open. While you were giving Henry the death glare, his other two friends faded into the crowd and ran off.

"Hey, let me down! How are you even doing this anyway?" Henry was hysterical.

Soon Tony came through the crowd to break up whatever fight had broken out. What he wasn't expecting see was you giving a man the death glare and him pushed up against a wall some three feet off the ground. Tony was in shock.

He slowly approached you, "(Name), what are you doing?"

You opened your mouth to answer but something happened before you could…

Your face went pale as a ghost and blood slowly dripped out of your nose. Your head hurt so bad you thought it might explode. Then blackness began to overtake you and you collapsed.

As soon as you collapsed, Henry dropped to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Tony was scared. He had no idea what to do. At this point everyone was staring at your unconscious body and whispering things like, "Who is that?" and "How did she do that?"

'I have to get her to a doctor. But I can't explain what just happened. I know only one doctor for the job….' Tony thought.

He went over to you and scooped up your unconscious body and ran you to the only doctor he thought could help you, Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers X Reader

Mindless (Chapter 2)

Tony ran as fast as he could to the elevator, you unconscious in his arms. He pressed the button for the 77th floor, the floor with the labs.

'He's still there. He _has_ to be.' Tony thought frantically.

Tony was tapping his foot impatiently, praying that the elevator go faster.

"JARVIS alert Bruce I'm coming to the lab and tell him _not_ to leave." Tony practically shouted.

"Yes Master Stark." JARVIS responded.

The elevator finally dinged, alerting Tony that they had arrived on the 77th floor. As soon as the doors opened, he sprinted down to the end of the hall where Bruce's lab was. The door slid open to reveal a tired looking Bruce Banner leaning over a table.

"Someone better be dying, Tony." Bruce said tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Bruce…." Tony looked down at you. You looked so lifeless. He started to think you had died.

Bruce looked up at Tony then followed his gaze down to you. His eyes widened, any hint of exhaustion now gone.

"What happened to her?" Bruce asked running over to him.

"I don't know. All I know was that she… did something. I don't what then she got really pale and then her nose started bleeding and then… and then…" Tony was frantic and nearing a panic attack. You were his best friend growing up and he couldn't stand that he might lose you.

"Wait, what do you mean she did something?" Bruce asked confused.

"I don't know. All I know is she yelled 'Let go of me' then I saw a guy up against a wall about three feet above the ground."

"Was she holding him against the wall?"

"No, not physically at least."

"What do you mean by 'Not physically'?"

"I don't know. She was giving him a death glare and… well… I think she was holding him there with her mind."

"Her mind?" Bruce asked shocked and confused. "What you mean you think she's telekinetic?"

"Yes. No. I don't know! Can you fix her or not?" Tony asked frantic once again.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce said.

"What do you mean you'll see what you can do? You're a doctor for crying out loud!"

"I'm not that kind of doctor. Look do want my help or not?" Bruce said growing slightly impatient.

"Yes!" Tony ran in and set you on top of the table. You lay there limp and pale, your nose still slowly bleeding.

Bruce put two fingers on your neck, taking your pulse. "It's weak, but steady." He continued to examine you. He soon came to a conclusion. "It seems she's had a small hemorrhage near her brain."

"What?! Her brain hemorrhaged?!" Tony shouted.

"No. I said she had a _small_ hemorrhage _near_ her brain. It caused the pressure in her skull to rise suddenly, making her pass out. The pressure seems to be back to normal and she should wake up soon. I will admit I've never heard of this kind of response to a small bleed. Normally, intracranial pressure would only rise when there's trauma to the brain."

"That is weird. So what you're saying is that nothing happened to her brain, and yet the pressure rose?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. There is definitely something more to this girl. Speaking of which, who is she?" Bruce asked.

"This is my cousin, (Name)."

"Your cousin?"

"What part of that sentence didn't you understand?" Tony asked.

"I understood it perfectly. I just didn't think you were so close to your cousin that's all."

"Well, we practically grew up together, so we're pretty close."

He looked down at you. The slightest bit of color has returned to your face. He sighed, "(Name), please wake up."

~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

You woke up and your head was pounding.

'What is this? A hangover? I didn't even drink.' You thought.

You sat up, your head hurting from the change in position. "Ow!" you hissed.

"You're awake!" You heard someone shout from across the room and start running towards you.

"Please, not so loud." You said softly.

"Sorry," the voice whispered. You opened your eyes to see Tony sitting next to you.

"How long was I out?" you asked.

"About twelve hours, give or take an hour." Tony answered. Luckily his volume was low enough to disturb your pounding head.

"What?!" you shouted, but then immediately regretted as your head was in protest. "Ow…"

"I see she's finally awake." Another voice said.

You turned your head to see a tall, fairly built man with dark hair. He looked calm, but something told you he wasn't. "Who are you?" you asked fairly softly.

"I'm Bruce Banner," he approaches you with a penlight in his hand, "Tell me, how do you feel?" he asked you shining the light in your eye to check her pupil reflexes.

You flinched away and hissed in pain. You clutched your head in your hands and shut your eyes so tight it hurts. "I'm just peachy, besides the massive headache that threatens to kill me."

"Well that's good to hear." Bruce says.

"That's good to hear?! She's in pain and that's all you have to say?" Tony raised his voice both in volume and slightly in pitch.

"OW! Will you stop yelling?" You hissed, still clutching your head.

"It could have been much worse." Bruce stated.

"How could it have been worse?!" Tony yelled.

You sighed as the two continued to bicker. Soon, the yelling became too much for your head so you got up from what you now realized was a table and walked out of the room.

The hallway was well lit, too well lit for your headache, so you rushed as fast as you could to the elevator. "JARVIS, take me to the nearest floor with a couch." you mumbled.

"Yes, Miss (Name)." he replied. With that he took you one floor up.

The doors opened to a living room area. It was donned with a couch and a love seat. On the opposite wall was a large plasma screen TV. Connected to the living room was a kitchen with all the newest high-end appliances.

"JARVIS, please shut off all the lights and close all the blinds on the floor." You said as you plopped on the couch and shut your eyes.

"As you wish." JARVIS replied. With that all the lights were shut off and all the blinds were shut. Now it was almost pitch black and it was silent. You were in bliss.

This lasted about five minutes. Then the elevator opened and voices filled the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" A booming male voice asked causing you to jump slightly and your head to once again protest.

"Someone just turn on the lights already." Another male voice said this one considerably quieter than the first.

The lights and blinds were abruptly turned on and opened, causing you to groan in protest. That's when, now you saw, four people turned to look at you with confused expressions on their faces.

"Who are you?" a red haired female asked.

"I'm (Name). Tony's cousin." You said softly sitting up slowly.

"Tony has a cousin?" a short haired blond man asked.

"Apparently." A light brown haired male replied.

"It is nice to meet the Man of Iron's kin." A long blond haired male said in a booming voice.

"Ow. Can you not talk so loud?" you hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" the light brown haired male asked.

"She had a little mishap last night, we're still trying to figure out what's wrong." You turned to the elevator and saw Tony and Bruce standing behind the other four.

"Okay. Let's back up a little bit," you said standing up somewhat shakily, "Who are you people?"

"Well you already know Bruce," he pointed at the man you met earlier, he gave a slight wave, "This red haired beauty is Natasha," he pointed to the woman, who gave a small smile but remained silent, "This is Clint," he pointed to the man with light brown hair.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"The quiet blond is Steve." He pointed to the man with short blond hair.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He smiled at you.

"And the loud blond would be Thor." He pointed at the man with long blond hair.

"It is very nice to meet you, milady." He said in a, once again, booming voice.

You grimaced. 'Why is he still talking?' you thought.

"Nice to meet you all." You mumbled clutching your head in your hands.

"Tony," Steve said, "There's stuff all over the news saying a woman attacked a man at your party. Do you know who that woman was?"

You and Tony exchanged a look. "Well, it was me." You mumbled quietly.

"What?" They all but shouted at once. Well everyone but Tony.

"Will you stop shouting?" you groaned.

"What did you do?" Clint asked.

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Bruce said.

"Yeah what did happen?" Tony asked skeptically.

You sighed. "I don't even know. All I know was that I was talking to this guy and he got creepy and tried to get me into bed, I said no. He got mad. Then he grabbed me. I told him to let go, but he didn't. Eventually I got so mad I yelled at him to let go and then next thing I know, he's on the wall and everyone is staring at me."

"Tony I think you're right." Bruce said.

"Of course I am," Tony said smiling to himself, "About what exactly?" he asked confused.

"I think (Name) is telekinetic." Bruce stated.

"Wait. I'm what?" you asked confused.

"(Name), we think you may have telekinetic powers." Tony stated.

"What? How?" Steve asked, confused.

"Well," Bruce started.

You didn't pay attention to what they were saying. All you could focus on was the pain in your head. It had gotten even worse over the ten minute period you were talking to these people. It went from a protest to a full-blown riot. The pain felt like a jack hammer was ramming into your skull while you hit your head repeatedly against a wall.

Standing was becoming very difficult, due to two things. One because you were so dizzy that you felt like you were throw up any second. And two, your entire body was beginning to shake and you didn't know why.

"(Name), are you okay?" Bruce asked looking concerned.

"What?" you asked softly.

"Well you're shaking, you're pale, and it looks like you're sweating." He stated.

Now everyone was looking at you, waiting for an answer. You opened your mouth to respond but then you felt something else come up. You immediately closed your mouth and bolted to the garbage in the kitchen.

You barely made before you immediately puked. You did this for what seemed like forever. When you were finally done you sat with your back against the wall, trying to catch your breath.

"Are you okay?" you recognized the voice as Bruce, but your vision was blurry so you couldn't make anything out. At this point, even thinking hurt to do.

Soon after you felt a cool hand on your forehead. "She's hot!" you felt the hand pull away. You know recognized this voice as Clint.

"Don't talk about my cousin that way!" you heard Tony shout.

"I meant she's hot temperature wise, not looks wise. Not that I'm saying she's ugly because she's not." Clint stated.

You groaned at all the yelling and talking and the pain and everything else in between.

Bruce came up to you and felt your head. It was burning hot. So hot in fact that he pulled his hand back almost right away. "She's burning up. I think she may be sick."

"No!" Tony said sarcastically.

"This isn't a time to joke Tony. She's really sick." Natasha said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

While everyone was talking, you were focusing on staying conscious, and failing miserably.

Soon you felt like you were being lifted and you opened your eyes to see what was happening. This of course was a bad idea. You groaned.

"Shhh. Sleep little one." You heard Thor whisper.

That was you needed to hear. With that you let yourself slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

You were still confused as to why Thor was carrying you, but then again you were confused on a lot of things right now. Before you could stop yourself, you had slipped into the comfort of unconsciousness.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Thor had set you down in a room that was now deemed yours for the time being. As he laid you down on the bed, he heard Bruce come up behind him.

"Is she asleep?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. She slipped into slumber before I even laid her down." Thor replied doing his best to stay quiet, but it was still pretty loud. It was loud enough to make you stir.

"So hot..." You mumbled.

"I'm going to get my stuff. Stay here until I come back." Bruce said, turning to leave.

But, before he could, you sat bolt upright, your eyes went wide, and everything in the room not bolted down to floor, (excluding Bruce and Thor), went up into the air.

"(Name)?" Bruce asked tentatively.

You didn't move. Your eyes fixed straight ahead on nothing in particular.

"Bruce what the hell is going?" Bruce turned to see Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Tony standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, Clint?" He replied.

"What do I mean?! There we are sitting in the living room, relaxing, when all of a sudden everything starts floating. The TV, the coffee table, Steve's book, the couch. Why is everything floating?!" Clint shouted. That's when they noticed you.

"What's wrong with (Name)?" Steve asked.

That's when things got bad... Really bad.

Your eyes rolled back into your head and you fell back onto the bed. Everything that was floating crashed onto the floor loudly causing everyone, but Clint and Natasha, to jump.

"What just happened?" Tony asked startled.

"(Name)?" Steve asked, causing everyone to look at you. What they saw frightened them.

You were visibly paler than before, your eyes were rolled into your head, while your eyelids fluttered nonstop, and every so often your whole body would twitch and tremble.

"Bruce, what's wrong with her?!" Tony yelled. This was too much worrying in a less than twenty four hour period.

"She's having a seizure," Bruce stated, he put a hand on your forehead, and almost immediately pulls it away. "Her fever is way too high. We have to get her to a hospital now before her brain literally fries. Thor, carry her to the car, we need to leave now."

Thor picked you up. Clint seemed to notice something odd. "Guys, she stopped moving... completely."

Everyone caught on to what he meant, because Thor soon said, "I don't feel her breathing."

Bruce came over quickly and checked for a pulse. He sat there for a full minute before he spoke, "We need an ambulance."

"I thought we were going to drive her." Natasha remarked.

"We can't." Bruce stated in a voice that was deadly calm.

"Why not?!" Tony shouted, now frustrated and too stressed out for his own good.

"Because I can't find a pulse!" Bruce yelled louder than he intended to.

Things in the room got very silent. That is until Steve spoke up, "What? Are you saying she's-"

"Yes. Technically, right now, she's dead. And, unless you want her to stay that way, I suggest you call an ambulance."


End file.
